Emmett's Friends
by sweetalice
Summary: Emmett is sad so he goes into the meadow and what does he find in the bushes? Come on and read!


**What is up??? Emmett brings home pretty much a zoo! What will the family do? (Bella is a vampire now, turned by Edward.) **

Emmett POV

I ran through the woods. I needed to clear my head. Rosalie had yelled at me for the last time. She yelled just because I left the seat up. I was so annoyed. I growled like a grizzly bear, I was so mad. This was the last straw.

I ran to the meadow, where Bella and Edward would always meet. A small pond was to the right. I ran to it and washed my face. I took a deep breath. Suddenly I heard a rustle. I snapped around.

The sound was to my left. I showed my teeth and growled. I crept toward it, ready to pounce when the bush besides me rustle. I cocked my head curiously like a dog. I heard a small whine. I brushed back the bushes and something big jumped on me. It knocked me down and started licking my face.

"AHH!" I screamed in surprise. On top of me was a Great Dane. It was tan with block splotches like a cow. He was big and loveable. He got down on his front paws and barked. It was so loud! It echoed through the tall trees.

I stood up. The dog jumped up on me and his head reached mine. He licked my nose and I laughed. This was just what I needed, a friend. I looked checked his neck. A worn leather collar hung loosely.

"No tags, huh fella'?" I said and scratched his ears. I took a deep breath. He smelled delicious. Like Bella did. So sweet smelling. I couldn't resists and leaned into his neck. He barked loudly into my ear. I lurched back and rubbed it.

"Fine. I won't." I rubbed his head. He jumped down and ran back into the bush. He barked twice and pulled out a piece of worn rope. I tied it to his collar. He led me deeper into the woods. I heard a faint "meow" in the closest bush. My dog barked to it and a small, scraggly gray cat came out. It crouched down and hisses at me.

"Oh..." I groaned. "Not you, too Miss Mittens?" I smiled. "I'll take you with me too. And your name is Miss. Mittens." I looked down at the dog. He sat down and looked back up and me. He started panting.

"Can I call you Socks?" I asked. He lay down and moaned. I don't think he liked it but I thought it match. Mittens and socks would be perfect together and I had a brilliant idea for Carlisle to try.

"Well come you guys." I picked my pets up in each arm and ran faster than usually home. I opened the door. Everyone was in the living room, but they all jumped up to my side when the smelled Socks.

"You brought dinner, Emmett!" jasper exclaimed and reached to grab Socks. I threw my arms up and jumped from his fangs. "NO! You won't eat my Socks! Or Miss Mittens!" Carlisle came to the front and sent everyone upstairs. "But it smells so good..!" Jasper whined.

Carlisle glared at him. Then back to me. "Emmett. What were you thinking? Bringing animals into this house. It's amazing how stupid you could be."

That hurt, it really did. I wasn't _that_ stupid…"They needed a home and I sort of had an idea." I looked down at my shoes and wriggled my toes.

"And what was that?" Carlisle asked and looked at Socks. I set them on the ground and held onto Socks leash.

"Do you think you could change them?" I asked still looking at my shoes.

Carlisle was dumbfounded. He looked off into space. I thought he was going to be mad, but when I say him thinking about it and nodding his head I knew things were well.

"Well Emmett, I've never tried that before. I could. Come into my study." I picked up Socks and carried him and Mittens to Carlisle's study. Everyone was there. Alice had had a vision. She ran into the room.

"Carlisle! I can't believe you're going to do this! It's absurd!" Edward shook his head.

"She's right you know." "I know, but I want a pet." Bella came in. "What's happening in-AHH!" she screamed. She ran to Socks and rubbed his head. In a baby like voice she cooed to him.

"Who are you? Oh you're just so cute. Who's a cutie boy? You are!" she scratched his ears. "Good Bella. Good. Keep him occupied." Carlisle leaned in and bit Socks. Socks yelped in pain and struggled to get away but Carlisle held him fast.

I turned away. Socks body lay limp and Carlisle moved on to Mittens. He picked her up and bit her. She screeched and hissed loudly. She spat at tried to rear back and bite Carlisle but she was soon limp like Socks. I turned around, tears swelling in my eyes. I sniffed.

"Ar-Are they dead?" Carlisle wiped blood from his mouth. "Nope. In a few hours, they will be the first vampire pets." A huge smiled spread across my face I would have a pet.

That night I lay in my bed, staying into space. Under my arm was Socks. His tan turned to a pale white and the black turned to tan. I scratched his belly as his leg kicked for attention. Mittens curled up on my stomach and purred loudly. She was albino now and was even more graceful and beautiful.

I sighed a happy sigh. I was so happy that I had two best friends.


End file.
